Digimon Frontier Featuring Beyblade Shogun Steel! (And Others!)
by musicaltigresa
Summary: Hey! This will be just like the show, except things will be tweaked to accompany the new characters. This has yaoi and yuri, but its K plus . The storys rated T because of language and of course violence. This will also have all YGO characters and Beyblade characters as well, but I couldn't change the document title. OCs will be used, and rating may or may not go up. Please review!


Chapter 1: All Aboard

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Hey.**

**Katrina: You get way too many new ideas.**

**m.t.: Quiet you!**

**Takuya: This`ll be awesome! You added them to the Digidestined group!**

**Zyro: What are our Legendary Warrior Spirits? Tell me, tell me, teeeellll meeeeeeee! XD**

**m.t.: Who gave Zyro sugar?!**

**Katrina: Ahem!**

**m.t.: Oh! (Looks at readers) Sorry `bout that! Just a warning; there is yaoi in this story, but it`s not M rated. In fact, it`s K+ rated for once!**

**Katrina: Pairings will be listed next chapter. So, without further ado, Koji, Sakyo, disclaimer please?**

**Koji: Fine, musicaltigresa does not own Digimon Frontier or Beyblade Shogun Steel and she never will.**

**m.t.: HEY!**

**Sakyo: (Sighs) She only owns any OCs and the Legendary Warriors for us bladers, and others.**

**m.t.: Thanks you two. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Digimon Frontier English theme plays

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takuya Kanbara was running down the street, passing a young boy and his father as they were passing a soccer ball between each other. As the ball was heading toward the boy`s father, his father brought out his phone as a weird sound came from it. The boy kept calling out to his father about the ball rolling away, so Takuya yelled; "I`ll get it!" He also added under his breath, "Kids today." As he kicked the ball back to the boy, a truck was coming down the road. The driver had his phone out, the same noise coming from it. Takuya turned and saw the truck coming towards him, and he asked no one in particular, "This is my destiny?" His reason for running? Let`s do a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Takuya was sitting at the dining room table with his head in his hands, staring at the cake on the table. It was his little brother, Shinya`s, birthday today and, by the way his mother was talking to his father on the phone, he was going to be a little late. But Takuya wasn`t too concerned with that at the moment. Right now he was just bored, and as Shinya was scolded by his mother, he poked his finger into the frosting to have a taste. Without looking back at him, his mother said; "Don`t think about touching that cake, Takuya." It was futile, though, because he had done so already, but she didn`t know that. As Takuya kept mumbling to himself that he was bored, the phone on the table started to beep. As he looked at the screen, he noticed that it said, "Are you ready to start?" and that there were two options, yes or no. He decided to click `yes` because he thought it`d be better than being bored. He did just that, and a feminine voice came from the phone. "Takuya Kanbara" the voice said. "Huh?!" Takuya said, not loud enough to be heard by his mother or Shinya. "It`s time to decide your future, Takuya" the voice said. "Hey, wait a minute!" Takuya said as he picked up the phone and stood up. "Who is this? What do you mean my future?!" he asked the phone. "Your destiny is calling. Take the 5:45 outbound train" the voice said. "This is way better than being bored! Destiny, that`s just downright cool!" Takuya said as he glanced at the clock. It was 5:35. `I`ll never make it, but that`s never stopped me before!` Takuya thought to himself as he smirked and grabbed his hat and put it on. As he was running to the door, his mother said; "Takuya be careful out there and no playing in the street, it`s dangerous!" He didn`t hear that, though, because he was already out the door._

_Flashback End_

"Man, why do moms always have to be right?!" Takuya exclaimed as he narrowly dodged the truck. As Takuya got back up, after telling the driver he was alright, he saw a girl running up to him. The girl looked more like a cat than a girl though. "You okay?" she asked as she caught her breath. "Yeah, who are you anyway?" Takuya asked. "I`m Katrina the Cat, sorry about not introducing myself just then." she said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "I`m Takuya Kanbara." Takuya said. "By the way, you don`t happen to be going to the 5:45 train, do you?" Katrina asked. Takuya nodded. Katrina smiled. "Really? I`m heading that way, too. Why don`t we go there together?" she asked. "Sure, but we need to move if we`re going to make it on time!" Takuya said as he and Katrina started running to the train station.

A few minutes later both were trying to catch their breaths. They both, miraculously, got on the train in time. Even though they didn`t have any money, they somehow got tickets to the train. As the train neared the station, they both got a message on their phones, which they brought with them. They also saw a kid with a blue bandana take out his phone at the same time they did. "Transfer to the 6 o`clock westbound train." the voice said. They both looked around to see what time it was, and they found it was 5:54. They both stood up in frustration. " ARRRRGGGH! C`MON, GIVE US A BREAK! WE`RE DOING THE BEST WE CAAAANN!" they shouted in frustration as they neared the station. As they were getting off, they realized that they didn`t know where to go. The boy with the bandana passed them and they decided to follow him. As they followed him he went into an elevator, which was going to close. They both dived into the elevator just before it closed, with Katrina landing on her feet and Takuya hitting his head on the wall. "You okay Takuya?" Katrina asked. "Yeah." Takuya said as he rubbed his head. They both looked at the kid with the bandana, who also had his phone out. "Hey, did you get a message, too?" Takuya asked. The boy, instead of answering, turned away from the two. "Couldn`t you at least answer a question?!" Takuya said with an annoyed tone. "That`s rude." Katrina said bluntly as she crossed her arms. The elevator went down fairly quickly and finally hit the ground with so much force that dust was kicked up. As the doors opened, they saw that there were a few trains and a bunch of kids. Their phones acted up again. "It is up to you now, which one will you choose?" the voice said. Before either of them could move, the boy with the bandana ran off. They tried calling out to him, but he was out of hearing range. The clock that was floating in the air struck 6 o`clock and all of the doors on the trains closed. The duo quickly ran to the train closest to the elevator and hopped onto the back of it, and saw the boy from the elevator on the train next to it. No sooner than that had occurred the train went into a tunnel at a fast speed. Katrina heard Takuya mumble something, but she couldn`t make out exactly what he said and just ignored it.

They both went inside the car behind them and found it empty. "It`s like a ghost train in here." Takuya said. Katrina paled. "Don`t say that!" she exclaimed in a frightened tone. "Maybe it is a ghost train!" he said, ignoring her. Katrina paled even more at that. They both ran up to the door to the next car and opened it.

Once they peeked in they saw a few kids, some of which were familiar faces to Katrina. "Zyro, Shinobu, Ren, Maru, Eight, Kite, Takanosuke, Kira, Sakyo!" Katrina said as she ran in. The ones she named off looked up at hearing their names. "Katrina?!" they all said, surprised. "Yup!" Katrina said as Ren gave her a hug. "It`s good to see you again!" Ren said as she let Katrina go. "Ahem" another blonde girl said. All eyes turned to her. "I don`t mean to interrupt but with you two that makes fourteen of us. I wonder if it means something special?" the girl said. "Something special?" Takuya asked. Katrina turned back to the others. "Are you guys here because you got the phone message?" she asked the group.

They all nodded. "Yeah we all were just at Bull Burger eating a late lunch when we got the message." Zyro said. Takuya looked over at the girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair. "So, why did you guys pick this train? Was it because of the message?" Takuya asked. Katrina and the bladers were somewhat curious about their answer so they listened. "Um…" the girl started. "Hey kid, this was the closest train to the elevator okay? Now look just leave me alone." the kid with brown hair said. Katrina scoffed. "You`re even more rude than that kid with the bandana." she said. Takanosuke`s eyes widened. "You guys know Koji?!" he asked, making the ones nearest to him cringe at the volume of his voice. "We met him in the middle elevator. He pretty much gave Takuya here the cold shoulder." Katrina said, once again crossing her arms. "Yup, that`s Koji Minamoto for you." Takanosuke said as he chuckled. "Hold on, how do you know this guy? As far as I know you never left training." Sakyo asked, suspicion in his voice. Again Takanosuke chuckled. "It was before I even met you guys, I used to go to part-time kendo classes and he just happened to be in the same class as me." Takanosuke said. Katrina just groaned. "Oh great, now we`ve got a boy who has martial arts skills to deal with, too." she said, sweat dropping

. "By the way, you guys know our names, but we don`t know yours." Maru said, directing the attention to the blonde girl, Takuya, and the brown haired boy. "I`m Zoe." the girl with blonde hair, Zoe, said. "I`m J.P." the boy with the brown hair, J.P., said. "And I`m Takuya, hi!" Takuya said. Suddenly, they heard a few sniffles behind them. They all turned around to see a boy with dark brown hair sitting on a seat with his head down. "I-I`m Tommy but I didn`t want to get on this train," the boy, Tommy, said, sniffling a little. "What are you saying?" Takuya asked, confused. The others were also curious. "T-two kids, bullies, pushed me on the train and shut the door," Tommy said, crying as he said so. He then lifted his head up and exclaimed, "Why do kids always pick on me?!" Takuya let out an awkward noise and Tommy just kept crying. "Jeez, this kid is like a faucet," J.P. said. "Quit crying, it`s annoying!" Kira and Sakyo said in unison. "Guys!" Zoe and Katrina scolded as they went over to Tommy. "It`s okay, Tommy, you`re safe now that you`re with us," Zoe said. "Yeah! We`ll take care of you Tommy!" Katrina said.

Suddenly the train made a really loud noise and the lights went out. Everyone fell to the floor. As she recovered, Katrina felt some sort of image surround her and opened her eyes just in time to faintly see it. She looked toward the others and saw that they also had faint images surrounding them. Then, her cellphone started to glow and it changed into a device that fit in her hand. It was purple, orange, and pink in color. "Welcome to the Digital World, Katrina. This is your D-Tector," the voice said. She heard Takuya say something, but couldn`t make out the words. The train made another horribly loud noise and everyone covered their ears this time. "Ugh, you can hear that from Mars!" Takuya said over the noise. As they all got up, they saw some weird white things floating outside of the train. "Are those ghosts?" Zoe and Ren asked fearfully. "They look like it," Tommy said. "Or marshmallows. They go great with chocolate," J.P. said. One of them went up to the window and made a very scary face, scaring Zoe and Ren. They both screamed and the creatures flew away. "Maybe they are ghosts the ghosts of kids that came here before!" Takuya said in a frightened tone. Katrina paled once again and a shiver ran down her spine. "Stop saying that!" she exclaimed. "Jeez, calm down you two. We`re all in this together," Zoe said as the train neared a weird looking station.

"I think that`s the train station there. Oh, I hope there aren`t any more of those ghost things! Not that I was scared or anything!" Zoe said as they almost got to the station. "Yeah, I always scream in terror when I`m not afraid," J.P. said, sarcasm in every word. Zoe scoffed. "Boys," she said. "I know, right?" Ren, Katrina, and Maru said in unison. The train came to a stop and the doors flew open to reveal egg shaped creatures with rabbit ears. "Human kids!" one of them said. "Someone to play with!" another one said. "Just don`t break them like last time!" another one said. Then, a gust of air came from behind them and blew them off the train and onto the platform. "Hehe, that first step`s a doosie," the train said. They all agreed. Takuya looked up at the `train`. "Is it me or did the train just talk?" "Hey, I`m no ordinary train! I`m Trailmon and I`m alive like you but better looking than you scrunched up little pugs thank you very much. Anywho, this here is Flame Terminal. You`re in the heart of a digimon village," Trailmon said.

Kira and Sakyo looked at Trailmon with pissed off expressions and Katrina, knowing what the duo were about to do, covered Eight`s eyes with her tail and Tommy and Maru`s eyes with her hands. The two double flipped off the Trailmon and either he didn`t notice or ignored it. Once they stopped, Katrina removed her hands and tail from the three kids` eyes. "Digimon village?" Takuya asked, ignoring the scene that just occurred. "We are pal!" one of the creatures, digimon, said. The other ones circled the group. "Our last friends didn`t last very long," another one said. The group backed away from the digimon. "I have enough friends," J.P. said. "You and me both," Sakyo and Kira said. Tommy then started crying again. "I didn`t even want to be on this train!" Tommy wailed as he kept crying. The Trailmon started to back out of the station. "Sorry you feel bad kiddo but I can`t stick around. You want to go home you`ll have to find a spirit or something!" the Trailmon said as he got further away. "This kid should get a job as a fire alarm," J.P. said. "Or a fire hose," Sakyo added. "Or even a water faucet," Kira added. "But wait, where do we get a spirit?" Zoe asked. "And how do we find one?" Zyro, Shinobu, Ren, and Kite asked. "HEEEEYY!" they all yelled as they stood up. "Hey yourselves I got a schedule to keep!" Trailmon yelled as he got even further away. "So, I guess that`s it. We`re all alone," Takuya said.

J.P. and Zoe yelled for the Trailmon to come back but it didn`t work. Tommy started to cry more. "TAKE ME HOME!" he exclaimed as he ran off of the platform and on the tracks until the tracks weren`t on solid ground anymore. "TOMMY STOP!" Takuya, Katrina, Shinobu, and Zyro yelled as they ran after him. Shinobu grabbed Sakyo`s wrist and dragged him along with him and saying a quick "You`re helping, too.", and leaving it at that. "Why do I get the feeling that we`re going to be spending our time saving the baby?" J.P. asked nobody in particular.

"Tommy!" Takuya exclaimed as they reached the edge of the ground. "Go away!" Tommy yelled, not turning around. "This isn`t helping!" Katrina yelled. "You`re gonna fall!" Shinobu and Zyro yelled. "At least I won`t be here anymore!" Tommy yelled as he kept tightrope walking away. "I`ll take you home!" Takuya yelled. The other four gave him a `What the hell did you just say?` look. Takuya ignored them. "Yeah, Trailmon said that if we find a spirit we can go home right?" Takuya said. Tommy turned his head around. "Right, okay I`m coming back!" Tommy said as he turned around fully, but he slipped on the rail and was on his stomach hanging onto the rail and crying more. "TOMMY!" they all exclaimed. They sighed in relief that he was okay. "Don`t worry, Tommy, we`re coming to get you!" Takuya said as the five of them started towards the track.

They stopped when they saw a bunch of green flames come from the right side of the village and two digimon were running towards them. They were fast enough that they ran into the group and knocked them over. "They`re humans," the white one said as he pulled out a magnifying glass from the pink band around his waist. "You think that everything`s a human," the yellow one said. "Don`t start with me you!" the white one said, irritation in his voice. "We`re human, do you mind getting off of us now?!" they all exclaimed. "Oh, so sorry! His fault," the white one said. "Yeah my fault. Hey!" the yellow one exclaimed. They heard a dog like growl and they looked up to see a very mad looking black dog like digimon in the green flames. "What is that?" Takuya asked. "That is one bad dog, bad dog. Cerberumon, special attack Emerald Blaze. And that`s why we need your help." The white one said. "Where`s the Ancient Spirits?" Cerberumon asked. "Uh…" the group said. "So whenever you`re ready, go and get him!" the white one said. "Now would be good!" the yellow one said. "I can sense the spirits` presence all over this town, and I must destroy it!" Cerberumon said. "No way, it`s ours!" Takuya exclaimed, earning looks that said `What the fuck did you just say?!` from the other six. "Then you shall be destroyed with them. EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon exclaimed as more green flames came from his mouth. The flames surrounded the group and the white digimon was encouraging the group to run, so they did. They ran out to Tommy and Takuya picked him up. As they looked behind them, they saw that the ground was glowing a sort of blue and Cerberumon was absorbing it and once it was gone, so was the ground. The tracks bent downward and caused them to fall to the ground beneath the tracks.

As they slid on the ground, their D-Tectors slid a little ways in front of them. After recovering, they noticed that their D-Tectors were acting strange and Takuya, Zyro, Shinobu, and Sakyo`s D-Tectors were pointing into the huge flame in the center of the room, while Katrina`s was pointing at some sort of boom box. A beam of light came from their D-Tectors and revealed some sort of weird shape. Four were in the flames, and one came from the boom box. They all looked at them in awe. "The Ancient Spirits," the white one said. "That wasn`t so hard," Katrina said. "Time to go home," Zyro said. "How are we supposed to get them?" Shinobu asked. "Yeah, and what do we do when we get them?" Sakyo asked. "No need to worry about that!" Cerberumon exclaimed as he jumped down behind them. "For it will soon be destroyed!" he continued as he charged forward. The group stood there wondering what to do until Takuya tossed each of them part of a pipe. "This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" Takuya said as he blocked Cerberumon`s teeth with the pipe. Zyro, Sakyo, and Shinobu decided to try and use their pipes to help him, but they got caught in the other mouths that Cerberumon had and they were brought into the flames with Cerberumon and Takuya.

Meanwhile, Katrina`s D-Tector flew into her hand, stunning her for a second. After a moment, Cerberumon came out of the flames somewhat on fire, but the other four were still inside. Suddenly, their D-Tectors flew into the flames and Katrina`s made her turn to the spirit from the boom box. They knew what to do. The five pointed their D-Tectors at the spirits and they went inside with no trouble at all. A ring of data formed over their hands as they scanned the code into their D-Tectors.

"Execute…SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" they all exclaimed as they started transforming. When the transformation was complete, Zyro looked somewhat like Ifrit, Sakyo looked like a human version of Dragoon, Shinobu looked like a human version of Salamander, Katrina looked like a mix of a pop star and a DJ, and Takuya looked like a human version of a dinosaur.

"FLAMESAMURAIMON" Zyro exclaimed.

"DARKKNIGHTMON" Sakyo exclaimed.

"FLAMENINJAMON" Shinobu exclaimed.

"POPSTARMON" Katrina exclaimed.

"AGUNIMON" Takuya exclaimed.

Cerberumon and the others were more than shocked. "What`s this?! Human children turned into digimon?!" he exclaimed. "What`d they turn into?" Tommy asked. "Hm, let`s see," the white one said as he pulled out a green book with different symbols on it. "Aha, Takuya turned into Agunimon, Legendary Warrior Flame. Zyro turned into FlameSamuraimon, Legendary Warrior of the Samurais. Sakyo turned into DarkKnightmon, Legendary Warrior of the Knights. Shinobu turned into FlameNinjamon, Legendary Warrior of the Ninjas. Katrina turned into PopStarmon, Legendary Warrior of Music. This is an incredible discovery indeed!" the white one said, putting the book away.

"No matter who you are you`ll all lose!" Cerberumon snarled as he jumped above the five warriors. "EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon exclaimed as green fire once again filled the area. Agunimon and the others dodged the blast and were able to carry Tommy and the two other digimon to safety. As they went back to Cerberumon, he let out another attack. "PORTALS OF DARKNESS!" he exclaimed as many purple circles appeared. The warriors were able to avoid most of them, but they eventually fell into one. "Now let`s see how you fare on my turf; DARKNESS!" Cerberumon exclaimed as the portals closed and the light vanished. Cerberumon used the darkness to his advantage and used sneak attacks to injure them. Agunimon caught Cerberumon`s paw, but Cerberumon used another Emerald Blaze attack.

While he was busy, PopStarmon came up behind him and let out her own attack. "CD SHOOTER!" she exclaimed as a gauntlet on her right wrist let out multiple CDs. FlameSamuraimon also let out an attack. "BURNING UPPERCUT!" he exclaimed as his sword burst into flames and delivered an uppercut attack. Both attacks hit dead on, but it still wasn`t enough. FlameNinjamon and DarkKnightmon decided to let out their attacks. "BREAK THROUGH JAVELIN!" DarkKnightmon exclaimed as he threw his javelin at Cerberumon. "FLAME SHURIKEN!" FlameNinjamon exclaimed as he threw shurikens made of flames at Cerberumon. Both attacks did damage, but only weakened him. Agunimon then let out his own attack. "PYRO TORNADO!" Agunimon exclaimed as he made flames appear and started to swirl. Cerberumon was sucked inside and was dealt the finishing blow after being released from the darkness. "HUMAN CHILDREN DEFEATED ME?! NOOOOOO!" Cerberumon exclaimed as a ring of data appeared around him.

"You do the honors, Agunimon," PopStarmon said, backing away from the defeated Cerberumon. "Don`t mind if I do," Agunimon said, getting out his D-Tector. "Fractal Code: Digitize!" he said as Cerberumon`s Fractal Code was absorbed by his D-Tector. All that was left of Cerberumon was a small point of light that flew off somewhere. "Hey, look at the pretty little light!" the yellow digimon said. "You nincompoop! That was Cerberumon`s essence, so we haven`t seen the last of him," the white digimon said, annoyed. The five warriors descended to the ground and then de-spirit evolved back to their original forms, completely worn out. "Man, that`s tiring," Takuya said in between gasps of breath. "How did we know how to do that stuff?" the other four asked. "You are Digidestined," the voice from before said. "Digi-what now?!" they all asked. "Digidestined, destined for great things. But do not be afraid, the one who chose you is you," the voice said. "We chose ourselves?" they asked. "Guess this means we aren`t going home," Takuya said, sighing afterward.

Unknown to the group, another group of kids, some from different worlds or times, had also arrived in the Digital World. Koji was on the same Trailmon as them, though he looked pretty sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

These kids don`t know what their getting themselves into, but I bet you all know. Find out what happens next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Whoop! Finally finished! :D**

**Takuya: Why is it so long?**

**m.t.: Because every episode gets its own chapter that`s why! XD**

**Koji: This won`t end well at all.**

**m.t.: Shut up Koji. T_T**

**Katrina: Keep an eye out for the next episode! **

**m.t.: Also don`t only review for this story, but my other ones need love, too! Bye~! **


End file.
